A Sunday Morning
by AllDucksInARow
Summary: Henry reflecting on the perks of his children growing up, leaving their parents home alone.


**So this is my first ever written story. So be gentle and bare with me.**

 _A Sunday Morning_

Henry opened his eyes as he felt her move slightly next to him. The room was still dim, though a bit of light shone through the cracks in the curtains, revealing that it was still very early in the morning. He looked to his side where his wife was still sleeping peacefully. God, she was beautiful. The relaxed features on her face surrounded by blonde hair, clearly messed up from last nights actions, were his favorite look on her. He was the only one who got to see her so relaxed, and he loved it.

Her arm was draped across his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder and her leg tangled with his own. She was still naked, and the sheets that had become tangled last night covered only her hips and part of her thigh. He had to fight the urge to run his free hand over her hip, and all the way under the sheets. He didn't want to risk waking her up. She needed the sleep; She worked so hard and usually came home late, only to get up insanely early the next day.

But today was different. It was Sunday, and she'd dealt with all of the worlds' looming doom before the weekend, and they had spent a rare quiet Saturday hanging with the kids. That was, until they had all dispersed for the night, leaving their parents home alone. Henry sighed, their kids were growing up so fast; It felt like only last week they were climbing into their parents bed in the middle of the night, and he would wake up tangled in little legs, feet and the kids favorite stuffed toys. In those days, they didn't get to wake up naked next to each other. They didn't even get to the naked part all that often, back then. When they'd finally found the time and energy for it, they were afraid of waking them, and it would be hurried and silent. And still, he missed when the kids were little.

They still had to keep it down, but having a bigger house meant that the kids were a bit further away, and didn't come into their parents bedroom at night anymore. He smiled to himself, maybe them growing up actually had it perks.

She moved slightly against his shoulder where her head rested, snuggling up closer to him. He stifled a groan. His left arm was stretched out under her, running along his side, and as she moved slightly, his hand came dangerously close to her center. Closing his eyes, flashbacks from last night entered his mind. The image of her, in his lap, riding him came to mind - Her skin glistering with sweat, her back arched in ecstasy as he felt her tighten around him. Oh god, this wasn't helping. He could feel the tension and fire brewing in his lower abdomen, but couldn't get the image out of his mind. She'd cried out his name as she came, not caring about the noise. It had filled him with so much pride and fire that he had followed her over the edge.

"Good morning, sexy." He opened his eyes and met hers, beautiful and blue, still a bit sleepy. And then there was something else. What was that? Amusement?

He smiled at her. "Good morning, gorgeous."

"Dream something nice?" She smiled wickedly. Letting her gaze move down his abdomen, suddenly he understood. His growing erection had lifted the sheets, showing without a doubt, his state of mind. She let her hand trail down under the sheets, grabbing him in her hand pumping lightly. He groaned, moving to catch her lips in a searing kiss. She tightened her grip and kissed a trail down his chest, stopping to let her tongue slowly swirl around his bellybutton, making his muscles twitch under her touch. She then moved further down his abdomen. His mind felt hazy with pleasure as she kissed the tip of his erection, swirling her tongue again. He bucked into her and groaned, breathing in deep at the vision before him. She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth, moving down the shaft, sucking and licking him. He let his head fell back as she repeated her movements, God it felt good. She knew exactly how to hit him right. She quickened her pace and he groaned loudly. He was rock hard against her warm, soft tongue, but as much as he didn't want her to stop, he wanted something else as well.

He let his fingers trail down her back, lightly brushing the skin between her cheeks. He felt her pause for a moment, and as he did it again, she released him. He moved his hand down to her center, parting her folds, letting his fingers stroke her clit. She whimpered, pressing against his fingers. He increased his pressure and she squirmed around his hand. Moving her leg over him, she straddled him. As she ground her hips against him, he felt her wetness coat him. She brought their lips together, and he hurriedly pressed his tongue into her open mouth, finding hers. Their tongues duelled in sloppy, deep kisses until they were forced to break for air.

"How about a little repeat of last night?" she said, her voice husky and low. He smiled and nodded. Not able to form a coherent response.

She rose a little, and he guided himself to her opening. As she lowered herself down, he felt her warmness surround him, kissing him passionately before leaning back and guiding him deep inside. Her hands settled on his chest, and he waited for her to be ready to move. She looked amazing perched there, her breasts flushed and nipples peaking. He moved his hand from her hip to her breast, trailing a thumb over her nipple, feeling it tighten under his touch. She groaned and rolled her hips, lifting herself up and slamming down fast again. He squeezed her breast before moving his hand, joining the other one roaming her beautiful, tight body. She worked her hips up and down, each time slamming down hard, burying him deep inside of her. They were panting hard, and he felt his release building fast. He knew she wasn't quite there, so he moved his hand in-between her legs, quickly finding her clit. She released a squeal and moved faster, arching her back and settling her hands on his legs for leverage. He felt her nails digging into his knees, the sensation only fuelling the fire in his loins.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her tight and rolled them onto her back. She squealed and laughed, surprised by the sudden movements. He kissed her hard and she weaved her fingers into his hair. He started thrusting, and moved his fingers to her clit again. Her moans grew as he quickened his pace, increasing the pressure on her clit. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and clung on to him as he moved. He held on to everything he had, desperate not to come, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as he listened to her desperate moans and cries of pleasure. The muscles in her legs tightened and twitched, and he knew she was close. She arched her back as he thrust hard into her, screaming his name. He didn't think he'd ever heard anything more hot and sexy. Feeling her muscles contract around him, squeezing him tight, he let go of it all and spilled inside of her.

They breathed heavily as they started to come down from their high. Still on top of her, he tried not to lay all of his weight against her. His nose was buried in her hair as he breathed in her scent.

She suddenly started laughing, and he raised his head to look at her.

"Oh my God, now I _really_ want to know what you were dreaming about, because that was amazing." She laughed, still a bit out of breath.

He laughed back at her. "Actually, babe, I was just thinking about how great it was to have the house free of kids for a change." He kissed her lazily and rolled off her. She followed and rested against him. Her eyes filled with sadness as she looked at him.

"You know, I think that will become more the rule than the exception, in the future." He cupped her face with his hand knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I know it's a bit sad, but there are some perks as well." He said, stroking her face with his thumb.

"If you mean more of this kind of sex, I can definitely see your point…" She smiled wickedly at him. "…and of course there is also more hot water for us in the morning." she continued, laughing again.

He laughed and kissed her as he moved to get out of bed. "I could actually use a shower right now." She followed him out of bed reaching the bathroom before him. She opened the shower door and turned on the hot water.

"Me too. May I join you?" she wiggled her eye brows at him and smiled wickedly, moving closer to him.

He groaned. "Well compared to before we had kids, I am not twenty anymore; I need a bit more than five minutes, babe."

She laughed pulling him into the shower. "Don't worry, baby. The kids are out for the day, so there is _plenty_ of hot water."


End file.
